


Sacrifice

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Hannibal are on the run post-series and wind up with a cult. Will is forced to pay a heavy price for protection.





	

”You must repent for your sins,” says the man clad in dark garments to Will Graham. Will can only nod meekly now. He has a gun at his side pointed by an acolyte of the master, and other followers restrain Hannibal.  
“This,” says the master whose chosen name is Uriel, “is a symbolic cleansing. You hurt people, just like your partner. You killed people, and so you will be brought low. He will be brought low by seeing you utterly degraded. You must suffer for your sins.”  
“How must I repent?” Will asks as if he had a choice.  
“We have a ritual,” says Uriel. “You must give of yourself as freely as you can. Make a sacrifice as we have sacrificed for you.”  
“How?”  
“Give of your earthly body. Be used for your body as you were for your mind. You must be used as our whore for your sins. Ten of my followers will slake their lust in your body.”  
Will swears, and Hannibal gives Uriel a deadly gaze.  
“When?” Will asks. “I will let them.”  
“Now,” says Uriel. “Prepare him,” he adds to his followers. They move towards Will as one.

 

*  
They were saved from the waves by the cult, and nursed back to health. This is their prize for doing so, thinks Will.  
He will suffer for his sins, and for Hannibal’s multitudes of sins.  
It’s all he can do to keep from crying, to find some meaning in what must be.

*  
They prepare Will almost impersonally in their efficiency. They wash him and shave off all his body hair for some reason. They carve a crude tattoo with their symbol into his arm. They affix a collar to his neck, and pierce his nipples, and a thin gold chain is placed through rings in them. They pierce his ears and put diamond earrings in them. They paint his lips red, and add blue eye shadow to his eyelids. They rogue his nipples with lipstick to make them blood-red. They put armbands of gold to his arms. As a final touch they paint his fingernails red, and make him wear high heeled gold sandals. They place a leash on the collar and lead him out to a place of gathering like that, naked and adorned for their pleasure, just like the whore of Babylon.  
“This is the sinner,” says Uriel to his followers. “He will be saved.”  
They all chant.  
“Do you accept your punishment?” asks Uriel.  
“I will accept it,” Will says through blood-red lips, almost coquettishly nodding at his future masters. “I will submit my body to whoever wants it. I am your whore now.”  
“You will be our whore,” says Uriel and summons one of his men. “Do the honors,” he commands.  
Will drops to his feet after his leash is placed in the man’s hands. Will kneels as the man tugs at the leash to get him where he wants him.  
He takes out his cock, and Will dutifully starts to lick at it, while the man directs his movements with tugs at his hair and the leash. The lipstick smears and resembles blood on the thick organ.  
He soon comes, and Will’s face is painted with his pearly semen.  
Another man takes his place, and Will chokes on his cock, but soon recovers his pace. He focuses on what makes the man sigh with pleasure, and is soon rewarded with a stream of come down his throat.  
“You are doing well,” says Uriel. “Soon you will be cleansed.”  
Another man approaches, and Will gets down on all fours, submitting to his inevitable fate. His eyelashes flutter as he looks at the man before demurely looking away.  
He feels a cold finger in his virgin ass, and shivers. The man adds another finger, and says: “You are so tight, so this will hurt.”  
He’s empty for a second and then feels a thick, blunt cock breach him. It should have been Hannibal, but it isn’t. He screams with pain.  
The man starts a brutal pace, and slaps his ass. The thrusts shake his slender frame, and the crowd chants: “Whore”.  
“Whore,” repeats the man. “You deserve this.”  
Will agrees and feels the man come inside him, his inner walls quivering with the hot semen.  
A new man takes his place, and starts moving faster, Will beginning to feel pain but also pleasure as his prostate is hit with brutal precision.  
Will sees Hannibal watching with clear displeasure, but there is nothing he can do to stop this now.  
Man number five has him while he sucks off number six. Their combined efforts in his ass and mouth make him climax suddenly and shamefully. He doesn’t want Hannibal to see him come at another’s hand, but here he is.  
“Almost there,” says Uriel. “You are a lusty whore, so willing to be debased.”  
Will nods and agrees lips bruised with red. ”That I am,” he says meekly.  
Will is aching and ashamed, averting his eyes from the seventh man who kisses him almost tenderly. Tenderness is not what he deserves.  
Soon he’s getting fucked and bitten and there’s a sharp pain as a cigarette is put out on his skin. The man pulls at the chain through his nipples, and he screams. Soon he pulls out and comes all over Will’s back.  
Will is oversensitive after his orgasm, but he’s getting hard again.  
The eight and ninth man decide to penetrate him together, carefully putting their dicks in his abused ass, and shaking him with their thrusts as they fuck him. “Whore of Babylon, you must satisfy them,” says Uriel cruelly.  
He feels them come, and it pulls an orgasm out of him too.  
“Whore,” says the tenth man. “That is your name now. You are a hole now, nothing but that. Say it.”  
“I’m a slut, a cocksucking whore. I’m a willing cockslut.”  
“Devil’s whore. I will sully myself by touching you. But I care for your soul.“  
“That too. I accept this humiliation as I am a slave to my desires.”  
“Debase yourself.”  
Will kneels, and the man starts to come all over him, and he’s joined by two more men until he’s covered in rivulets of semen.  
“Thank you,” Will says. “Thank you for your seed.”  
“You are saved now,” says Uriel, and he puts Will’s pliant body on an altar.  
Will watches impassively as Uriel places his cock in Will’s mouth, and Will sucks him off until he comes. The semen adorns his face and he licks it away.  
“Say it,” says Uriel to Hannibal. “Say you take your whore back.”  
“I will take my Will back.”  
Will is lead to him, and Hannibal covers him with a black garment.  
“I am a doctor,” he says. “He needs one.”  
“Yes,” says Uriel.  
Hannibal is allowed to lead Will to a small house where he cares for him.

*  
Hannibal washes the semen and blood from Will’s skin, surveying the damage. There are a few bruises and cigarette burns and he applies ointment to them. Will groans. Hannibal watches the smeared lipstick and eye shadow that has run with tears, and washes them away from Will’s face.  
His ass hasn’t torn that badly, but Hannibal applies a salve and gently massages him.  
“It’s not that bad,” Will says.  
“Yes. I should have killed them before I let them have you.”  
“No. We live. They will protect us.”  
“For now,” says Hannibal. “We shall have our revenge.”  
Will falls asleep without replying, and Hannibal removes the chain and the collar and the armbands. The earrings he lets stay in Will’s ears, shining like a prize.


End file.
